


Continuum

by BootStrap



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Clint Barton, Caretaking, Deaf Clint Barton, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Not Beta Read, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Laura Barton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootStrap/pseuds/BootStrap
Summary: Loki Comes to Earth Beaten, Hurting and Finds that it's Left Him With a Problem that Won't Go Away....This Was a Dream that My Head Came Up With.Please Let Me Know IF I Need More Tags
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Continuum Chapter 1

Continuum  
Chapter 1

I am Loki and this my story…

After I come through the Portal the Tesseract opens to Midgard I fall to my knees with a groan and quickly realise that that I’m in trouble. My vision is blurry, my hearing’s fading in and out, I desperately want to throw up and my stomach is cramping like hell. But before I can think on that any more the dark skinned man is talking, no ordering me to put down what he calls the spear, what spear? I flinch and look down at my hand oh he means the Scepter.  
What happens next is lost in a blue haze, although I do remember taking Barton the Hawk as my own but not much else…

It’s as we are escaping the collapsing SHIELD Base in a stolen truck that I feel my bladder release without my permission {I should have known that I’d have a reminder of my time as a ‘Guest’ of Thanos, his so called Children and the Chitauri!} I’m hoping it’ll only be this will be a one off happening but unfortunately knowing my luck I don’t know IF it will be…

I have just enough energy to cast a Glamor to hide the fact that I’m sitting in wet trousers and also to hide the fact that I now smell of Piss from my Brainwashed Slaves, I’m hoping that I’ll be able to wash up in whatever Base we manage to set up as I really do want to clean up with soap and water and not just using up energy on keeping the Glamor going…

Unfortunately there is no shower in the underground place that we now call a Base, there is a cold tap though so I’ll have to make do as I’m getting really uncomfortable and the smell is getting worse and making me feel sick again…  
I’m so tired and to busy concentrating on getting my wet clothes off I forget to set up warding and it’s the Hawk that finds me franticly trying to undress and wash up, he doesn’t say anything more than “Need help Boss” and walks forward to do just that. Although I’m mortified at the thought of needing help I’m also grateful as I know I need the help as the beating I got before I arrived here makes everything hard and I find that I can’t twist as it hurts to much…

After Barton’s finished helping me I send him back to work.  
But even as he’s working I can feel the glances that he shoots my way, on one hand it pisses me off but on the other it’s nice to have someone that cares brainwashed or not…

My head starts pounding and I have to sit down quickly otherwise I risk face planting the floor, unfortunately this is the time that The Other decides he’s going to contact me, I slide into the vision with a barely held in groan. I find myself back in the throne room of The Other, fully armed and in my full armour and my horned helmet. He appears on the steps and goes on about how displeased Thanos is on long it’s taking and threatens what will happen if I fail and makes it a point by sending me back to awareness with a stab of agony though my already hurting head. When I open my eyes I realise that I’m again sitting in wet trousers and that there is a bit of a puddle under my chair, hopefully nobody’s noticed…

It takes more effort than I’d like to get up so that I can use the basic sink again, somehow I’m not surprised to feel Barton following me. He asks “what’s going on Boss?” when he sees where I’m heading and that I’m stumbling a bit but instead of letting him help this time I foolishly I tell him nothing and send him away…  
But I shouldn’t have as I find that I need his help because two of my broken ribs have shifted will I was sitting talking to the Other and they are now pressing on something they shouldn’t be, so one again have to cast another Glamor to hide my shame but it leaves me gasping and dizzy…

It’s only after I can walk in a straight line without feeling like the floor is rocking, rolling and won’t disappear from under me that I go back to the main part of the Base to see what is needed to complete the Portal… Barton meets me halfway there he holds up a screen showing information on Iridium, “the Doctor says we need this boss.” I nod and ask him what he needs to get it…

He says that he needs a distraction and an eyeball, “where” I ask “Stuttgart, Germany at the Museum” is the reply I get back. Well okay then let’s see how much of a distraction I can come up I think as I tell him to get ready. I prepare myself and teleport only to land unsteadily, at least I’m at the front of the museum and on flat ground as the world take a long moment to steady itself, I change into black 21st Century attire with the Sceptre disguised as a cane. When I’m steady enough to walk in a straight line, I make my way up the steps and through the entrance of the Museum. 

What I find is a lavish gala with an orchestra playing it’s interrupted as the head doctor walks up to the microphone. When I see him I take the stairs down to his level but as I near the stage, I flip my cane as the guard standing there notices me, he pulls out his gun, but I’m faster and club his head in and as I’d hoped chaos erupts as all the guests run for it. I grab the doctor and flip him onto a table made of Marble, I pull out an optical torture device and plunge it downwards into the doctor's eye. The doctor twists and I can’t help but think, now you know what it feels to know pain…

After I have what Barton needs I make my way outside and say

“Kneel before me.” They all ignore me. So I make three more of myself appear, I make them surround and block the the crowd from running. “I said KNEEL!” while slamming the Sceptre down. The crowd quietly kneel, I spread my arms and with a wide smile I ask “Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state?” I look around before speaking again “Is it not the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation and that it’s the bright lure of freedom that diminishes your life's great joy. Is it not lost in a mad scramble for self and for power? You were made to be ruled and In the end, you will always kneel.”

As my words resonate across the kneeling crowd, an elder German refuses to stay down and replies “I won’t, not to men like you.” I retort back “There are no men like me” He replies with a sigh “There are always men like you.” I have to wrap this up soon as I’m beginning to feel sick again and my pain levels are creeping back up. “Look to your elder, people. Let them be the example you need.” I’m just about to execute the human with the Sceptre, just as the light glows bright blue. Making my head pound but I can’t stop now. But just as the energy beam shoots out, somebody dives in just in time to block the blast with a shield, the blast rebounds and knocks me down. I look up, ah this must be the famous Captain America…   
He starts talking but it’s lost in the pounding of my head, I don’t think I’ll be able to stand or speak without puking so I settle for just sitting up without swaying and giving away anything…

A plane of the design that Barton calls a Quinjet glides into view and although I’d like nothing more to blast it and whoever is inside it to bits I can’t… I’m sure somebody else arrives but I’m not sure as the world is growing black around the edges…

I’m dragged to my feet and roughly tied up, I don’t resist. I’m pulled along, up the Quinjet’s ramp and slammed into a seat. They cuff me to it. As we take off my head drops to my chest as I pass out…

Sometime has past I find when I come to, I open my eyes and lift my head to see that I’m being stared at so I close them again and let my head sink back down to rest my chin on my chest. Well at least that way if I’m sick I won’t choke. More time must of past as I suddenly feel rough hands un-tying/un-cuffing and then dragging me to my feet, I open my eyes again and have to put everything into not puking and passing out as I’m dragged off the Quinjet and into a too brightly lit hallway. I’m pushed into a large glass cell and the man with the eyepatch {Fury, his names Fury Barton’s voice whispers in my head} starts speaking as he walks up to the cell’s controls. “Just In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass.” He presses a button which opens up something beneath me, as I can hear wind I’m guessing a hatch of some sort… “Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?!” Fury closes the hatch. Points at a finger at me “Ant.” Then points at the button which would drop me into the steel trap. “Boot, got it?” I don’t even bother to reply…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things Are Getting Worse for Our Favorite Mischief Maker

Continuum  
Chapter 2

Well, that’s not true I would have liked to come back with a sarcastic remark but I have to keep my mouth shut lest I puke in front of him. Don’t want him to give him anymore power over me than what he’s gained already.  
He then snarls something at me about Real Power and a Magazine as he stomps off cussing under his breath. I can’t help but look up into the camera and smirk knowing that I’m being watched. So I start pacing back and forth back and forth just to piss them off. 

My Hawk {When did he become mine?} will be here soon I think and almost stop in shock as I realise that something is horribly wrong with me when warm wetness suddenly begins oozing from between my butt cheeks without my permission to flow down the insides of my thighs to puddle in my boots. I try to holding it but I Can’t, I just CAN’T nothing I do stops it from running. I can’t help clenching my fists in anger but that’s the only tell I let myself show. I continue with the pacing and trying not to give any more tells away. Shit, Shit and more SHIT! I’m NOT a Fucking Babe in Arms, so WHY Can’t I stop my body doing this?! 

That train of thought is brought to a grinding halt though when my senses go off as I feel somebody standing outside the Cell watching me, it’s The Widow Romanoff. I’m suddenly very grateful for the glass separating us as I really must smell now! 

I jerk to a stop {wincing internally at the feel of stuff squishing about} spinning on my right heel and commenting “There’s not many people that can do what you just have” She’s here to find out what I’ve done to Barton {My Hawk, again what’s with the mine?} “All I’ve done is to expand his mind” is my answer to her question. 

I think she asks something else but what though I know not, as everything is lost to the sudden stabbing flare of pain in my head and when it abates to a tolerable level and I can see again I’m embarrassed to find myself resting on my hands and knees {when did I fall or close my eyes?} and once again feeling the tell-tale warmth from my backend. WHEN will this stop? I think, only just holding back a whimper of pain as I franticly check the floor making sure it is clear of my shame. It’s Clean, nobody knows! All I can think of at that moment is Thank You Leather and Knee High Boots!

When I’m able to look up and around without blacking out again, I find she’s staring at me with a strange expression on her face, I can’t help but rasp at her though the rising bile “Is that pity or concern I see?” She turns away and I lose the strength to hold my head up any longer, so close my eyes and let it sink back down swallowing hard against the bile that’s clawing at my throat. 

She glances back just in time is see a string of dribble escape my lips, she speaks into her Earpiece “Fury we have a problem” I can’t hear his reply. I want to say something but I don’t think I’ll be able to without decorating the floor and my hands, so I say nothing.

The door opens NOT to emit Thor or heavily armed guards like I’m expecting but my Hawk and a Strike Team. Barton throws a Stunner though the door, he backs out before it goes off with a Flash Bang that’s so bright, so loud it both makes black spots dance in my eyes and deadens all sound {even though the Cell’s glass} until it’s a dull roar, as a result I lose the battle and bile rushes up my throat to splat noiselessly on my hands and floor. 

I’m still heaving when the Cell’s door opens and a pair of hands land on me, I lash out in fear as my eyes hurt and watering too badly to see much but blur also my ears are still ringing making things soundless, dizzying and the resulting sickness worse. I only settle when I realise the hands don’t hurt and that it’s probably Barton, when I can look up without the world blinking out on me I find that my guess is right…   
He says nothing about the smell, has to help me up and embassingly I have to cling to him to keep my footing as we make our way out. I’m about to ask about Romanoff when I spot her out cold by the far wall, so say nothing.

I think I black out as the next thing I sense is One, we’re moving, two I’m lying down and Three, I’m half naked and Four, my Hawk has his hands on me and is washing my shame away…  
I really want to scream but all I can make is a whimper as my throat hurts so much. His hands still and his eyes snap up to meet mine. He looks at me not with pity but concern, he stops what he is doing to help me take a sip of water so that I can wash my mouth out and then to get some water into my system. My voice is faint and raspy when I ask “How Long was I out for?” “About 30 minutes” is his answer as he goes back to what he was doing, calmly and without fuss. This is so Shameful, I want the world to disappear and my wish is granted a moment later as I drop into nothingness once again…

When I surface next I’m clean, dry and wrapped in a soft blanket but still lying on the same bunk as before with my Hawk watching over me…


End file.
